Young Guardians Series: The Spark Of Life
by MaxDark
Summary: CHAPTER ADDED: AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN part TWO. A Young Volteer story. Volteer attends the DS Academy. He finds friends, love, and a rivalry.
1. Dragon Skies Academy

**The Young Guardians Series: The Spark Of Life**

_**(A young Volteer story)**_

**The Spark Of Life – Chapter One: The Academy**

"What dorm are you in?"

"Where's my luggage?"

"Can I have some help here?"

"I think I'm in a dorm with my twin."

"Is this the right hallway?"

"I wonder what's for supper!"

"Have you seen my dorm key?"

"Where's the registration booth?"

Volteer and his mother slowly made their way through the packed crowd, the hall noisy with dragons and dragonesses who were going to attend the academy. "We should have just moved some where with a library," said Volteer's mother Delta.

"But Mom!" Volteer replied, "This is a chance to attain a wonderful knowledge of perceptions, basics, memes, mentalities…," Delta just sighed as her son rambled on and on. She had never been able to connect with him very well; as she thought this to herself she let out another sigh, a tear rolling from her eye. What was she saying? She had never been able to connect with him; Delta and her mate Prince had always been ones for hiking and mountain climbing, they were adventurous. Volteer was different, they had thought he'd outgrow it, but ever since that one birthday of his, he had gone onto a different path of interests than his parents. On his seventh birthday, Prince had given Volteer a "Climber's Guide" set consisting of a thesaurus, a dictionary, and an encyclopedia that had only words that had to do with things in the wild; Prince had done this in the hopes that by his eighth birthday Volteer would know enough that he and Delta could take Volteer with them on their hiking trips. But Volteer had seemed to only be interested in things such as the animals and the landscapes and inventions, what little that was in the book about the subjects he would read. It eventually became clear to Prince and Delta that Volteer held interests that were different then their own. When Volteer was close to becoming thirteen years old, Prince died in a climbing accident; He had been climbing up a rather dangerous mountain (rock spikes were at the bottom of the face) in an attempt to retrieve something that would get Volteer interested in hiking, he had grabbed onto a rotten piece of rock and had fallen, although he missed the spikes he had still fallen from a height high enough to kill him. The fact that her mate had died trying to get Volteer interested in what his parents were interested in, broke Delta's spirit; It had signaled, in Delta's mind, that it was hopeless to try and change Volteer's interests, that they were of two different interests. So now Delta was putting her son into the "Dragon Skies Academy" in Solace, this way he could get the knowledge he wanted and she could hike as much as she wanted to, the academy went for years and so she would probably never see her son again, if she decided to. Volteer was now seventeen years old and he would be staying and learning at DSA for five years. "…and a better understanding of the world around me! It's intriguing, enthralling, amazing-," Delta heard, as she left the realm of thought and once more listened to her son before she cut him off.

"Yes Volteer, why don't you go from here okay? If you're so interested in these experiences than it's best for you to be unrestrained I guess," she said.

"Thanks Mom," said Volteer, as he moved towards his mother, putting his cheek to hers and rubbing as a sign of kindness and compassion, "Thanks for always understanding me." At those words a great grief overcame Delta, Volteer was quizzical when he felt his mother's tears against his face, "Mom?"

"You'd better get going Honey," she said, her voice steady, but quiet enough that Volteer could tell she was moments away from breaking down, "The line looks like it's getting longer."

"Bye Mom," he called after her leaving figure. Delta stopped, those two words striking her down again and again, she was leaving him, her only son, her only child, because of reasons that were probably more out of selfishness than out of kindness, she just couldn't tell anymore. She began moving again, not even replying to her son's farewell, tears sliding down her face. She felt someone watching her; she looked up to see a blue mother dragoness and her son look away.

"I just don't know what to do anymore Prince," she whispered to herself, "I just don't know. I can't do anything without hurting someone. I just don't know."


	2. Friends

**The Young Guardians Series: The Spark Of Life**

_**(A young Volteer story)**_

**The Spark Of Life – Chapter Two: Friends: (Part One) Danger, High Voltage**

Volteer happily chatted with the golden dragoness beside him. After he had put his possessions away in his dorm (He was in dorm Electric-G), he had met the other dragons who were staying there: a dragoness named Volta, a dragon named Max, a dragon named Xavier, a dragon named Alletov, and a dragon named Spade. By now they were very good friends, Volta seemed to show more interest in Volteer though. As the group of six entered the kitchens they were seen by a water dragon who was one of the cooks at the academy. The group told him what they wanted for their meals and after he had got it to them they strolled around the large building looking for a place to eat. "How about near the fountain?" offered Max. But Volta just shook her head.

"Ice dragons," she replied, "I hate, ice dragons. In their eyes, anything other than their own element is a disaster waiting to happen," she looked over at Volteer, her eyes looking at his.

"True," Volteer stated, "so how about the mountain? There's probably a cave somewhere along the face of the rock, my dad always said that if there's a formidable climb, there has to be a goal to reach for."

"Your dad?" asked Volta.

"He and my mom were big time rock rats, anything mountainous, dangerous, rugged, and basically all those in one, they just had to go for. They loved to hike and climb."

"My parents were inventors, they made some sort of metal-bat, in the end it never crashed," said Alletov.

"Really? Never? How far did it fly?" inquired Volteer.

"It didn't, it never crashed because they couldn't get it to fly," replied Alletov with a smile, reminiscing. "After that they had a mental breakdown and now spend most of their time tearing apart their inventions."

"So why'd you leave?" asked Max. Alletov laughed.

"I was afraid that after they had totally dismantled all their old inventions that they would move onto the house, so I got them to enroll me here," Alletov replied, a smile on his face that showed that he was reminiscing and wasn't going to quit anytime soon.

"My parents helped others reduce stress," said Xavier, "They had this little pond in the back yard, a customer would lay down in it, and my parents would electrocute the pool a little, apparently the dragons felt a loss of stress afterwards."

"Any good stories about it?" asked Volta, hoping for a funny story like the one Alletov had.

"Oh yah," sighed Xavier with a grin, "there was this one really crazy old dragoness who went there twice. The first time she said that the treatment hadn't worked and was angry at my parents."

"And the second time?" asked Volta.

"The second time was the best," chuckled Xavier, "She came back trying to prove that it didn't work, she slipped and hit her head when she was over the puddle preparing for the treatment. My parents didn't realize that she was unconscious for quite a while, she was quite hyper after that."

"There's some bad karma for her," laughed Volta, "My parents were experimentalists; they liked to experiment with their electricity. You ever heard about that giant electro-magnetic pulse that caused all the generators at the one city to shut down?"

"Yes, why?" asked Volteer. Volta just looked away with a smile on her face trying not to laugh.

"Oh dear ancestors you're joking!" Volteer burst out laughing. The group laughed at the stories they had just heard. They abruptly quit laughing when Alletov, still reminiscing, had walked straight into the wall (The rest of the group had been walking through a door), after a few seconds they all burst out laughing again. The group eventually decided to go to a diner somewhere.

#############

"Terr, this is Volteer," she said, "and this is Cyril," she said. "Volteer, Cyril, this is my mate Terrador." At the mention of Flora having a mate Volteer was angry at Terrador but was not furious, there were other dragonesses in the world. He had come to the diner and as Volta moved off into the crowd to find someplace to eat, Volteer had spotted the dragoness and decided to try and strike up a conversation. Unfortunately he had run into Cyril, an ice-dragon who he had met earlier that day.

"I'm Volteer, I find it fairly discrepant to find beauty like as your mate possesses Terrador," greeted Volteer. Terrador replied with a simple word.

"Hello."

"And I am Cyril, favored pure-blood descendant of the majestic ice-dragons of yore, but I won't bore you like Volteer since you probably knew my heritage when you saw how superior a majestic sight I am," greeted Cyril as he held his head high.

"Oh shut up you pompous, arrogant, ninny!" said Volteer.

"Well I should just-! No! I shall not sink to your level!"

"You can't sink any lower than you are now!" retaliated Volteer.

"You shall mind your manners around me! You should be kneeling to me, my blood line demands it, it is only because I find you a respectable adversary that I allow you to stand. Not that I can actually find any reason to give you respect."

"Oh, do shut up and save it for your acting lessons!" said Volteer.

"Cyril! You keep your grubby frost-bitten paws off of him!" came Volta's voice from the crowd, she soon walked forwards to stand beside Volteer, "Or your dealing with me!" she hissed at the ice-dragon.

"Oh look! It's the academy bully! Oh I'm at your mercy Volta! Yah right! How'd you ever get a tramp to crush on you Volteer, but you two are a disgustingly perfect couple, one a windbag the other a tramp!" retorted Cyril.

"Cyril!" Volta's voice was now rising, unnoticed to Volteer, a look of desperation was in her eyes as she side glanced at him.

"Cyril! Where are you? Cyril?" called out a soft and feminine voice from somewhere in the crowd.

"Snow?" called Cyril, his attention to the two electrical elementals lost as he called back to the female.

"Cyril? Where are you?" Eventually a snow white dragoness walked out of the crowd.

"Snow, how about we get out of here? Business here looks a little too, eccentric, today," he said as he shot a look at the two electrical elementals. No more words were exchanged as Cyril and the dragoness Snow left the diner.

"Volta?" spoke Volteer softly.

"Yah?" she said, almost a whisper.

"What he said, about you crushing on me?"

"It was nothing, it, it meant nothing," she said, her voice cracking slightly as she turned her head away.

"Then why are you acting like you are now? I don't understand?"

"I have to go find Alletov and Max," she said walking away, after a few steps she stopped, she spun around to face Volteer, tears in her eyes, "not everything's an act!" she said before walking off. Volta let the tears stream from her eyes as she laid down in the corner, crying softly, "Why did I say that?" she whispered to herself, "Now he's going to know," she cried, "I'm hopeless."

"You're not poor in my eyes," spoke Volteer as he walked over to her, laying down next to her, licking the tears off her face, the action was unexpected, but Volta did not move away. "I'd like to give a relationship a chance," he spoke softly as he gazed into her eyes.

"Really?"

"I could spin off a thesauruses worth of words that mean it," he said, rubbing his head against hers.

"Could you spin off a thesauruses worth of words that mean: I love you," she said, "Because I'm at a loss of words right now."

"I'm sure we'll think of something," he said softly, smiling as he curled his body around hers, the two making soft purring noises to each other as they lay curled up together in the corner of the diner.

**The Spark Of Life – Chapter Two: Friends: (Part Two) One Less Bed**

As the two strolled into the dorm they were greeted by Xavier, "So, there's one less bed in the dorm," he said laughing.

"What?" asked Volteer, Xavier just motioned with his head that they should check out the dorm's bedrooms. Volteer and Volta moved towards the door at the back of the dorm. Upon entering they saw that both of their beds had been moved together to provide a bed for two. Xavier chuckled as he walked in after them.

"Well," said Volta, looking into Volteer's eyes, "It just saves us the trouble of having to do it ourselves now doesn't it?" Xavier stopped chuckling as he suddenly choked on air. Volta just laughed.


	3. Classes

**The Young Guardians Series: The Spark Of Life**

_**(A young Volteer story)**_

**The Spark Of Life – Chapter Three: Classes**

Volteer and Volta walked into their dorm, escaping the crowd outside. Unfortunately the academy teachers had put up the timetable booth outside of their dorm. Sitting down together on a pile of cushions in front of the fireplace they took a look at their timetables. "How about Advanced-Combat?" offered Volta.

"World-Studies sounds interesting," added Volteer, the two marked down both of the classes. "What's that Topic-Studies class?"

"I think it's just where the teacher tells you to look up a certain subject each class and than you have to look through the library books to find out as much as you can about it. Its supposed to be a really good technique because you don't know which book to look in, that way you learn other stuff along the way," she replied with a thoughtful look. "Sounds interesting, want to take it?"

"Sure, I don't see anything bad about that," Volteer replied as the two marked down another two classes. "Okay, another question: what's this World-Theme class?"

"It's a drama class, plays, musicals, acting, singing, the works of the arts. Don't take it, Ice-dragons love that kind of stuff and Cyril is most likely to take it."

"Okay," he replied, "Elemental-Exploration sounds interesting." The two marked that one down.

"Advanced-Combat, World-Studies, Topic-Studies, Elemental-Exploration, we still have slots for three more," said Volta, "We should probably get Free-Study, Studies-Aid, and use that one slot for spare time."

"Sounds good to me," said Volteer as the two completed their timetables.

"So what have you two got?" asked Max as he walked into the room.

"Advanced-Combat, Elemental-Exploration, World-Studies, Studies-Aid before lunch, and after lunch we've got Topic-Studies, Free-Study and than we used the last as a spare," replied Volta. Alletov and Xavier walked into the room laughing their head off.

"What happened with them?" asked Volteer as the two walked in laughing.

"They just proved that frozen water does conduct electricity," Max replied smiling. Volta looked at him quizzically.

"What?" she asked.

"Lets just say that Cyril found the experience rather shocking," he said with a grin.

"Hey, where's Spade? I haven't seen him around much," said Volta, "I know he's quiet, but he's not been around for a while."

"He has a crush on a dragoness in dorm Electric-B, I think her names Jennifer. Oh, that reminds me, Volteer there's a dragoness who's been pestering me because she wants me to set you up with her," said Max as he took a spot on another pile of cushions in front of the fireplace. Volta growled.

"What's her name," Volta asked with an angry look in her eyes.

"Stacey I think, she's in dorm Electric-E," Max replied.

"Any one you've got your eyes on?" asked Volteer.

"Oh, I think I saw him looking at this one dragoness a little more than once or twice," said Volta smiling. "What was her name? Loomuh?"

"I have not been looking at Luna!" retorted Max.

"Oh, so her name's Luna?" asked Volteer with a grin.

"Yes! I mean no! No, I, yes, no, I don't know her name!" said Max, caught in Volta's trap.

"So you know who we're talking about but you have no clue what her name is?" asked Volteer.

"I need to go fill out my timetable!" said Max as he hastily vacated his spot by the fireplace, tripping over his feet as he ran to the dorm's study room.

"Hey Xavier! Alletov!" called Volta. The two walked out of the dorm's study room, moving to the side as Max hurtled through the door.

"Yah?" replied Xavier as him and Alletov took places on cushions around the fireplace.

"Any dragonesses you two are interested in?" asked Volteer.

"Well, they have been bugging Cyril lately," said Volta with a sly grin.

"Hey!" said Xavier, "If you must know, I am on a roll with Sophia from Electric-B," he said proudly with a smile.

"Who?" asked Volta, Volteer, and Alletov simultaneously.

"You know that black dragoness who got her scales coloured so that she has those band-names and lightning bolt patterns on her body?" asked Xavier.

"You mean Maria Sophia Carlyke?" asked Volta.

"She prefers just Sophia," said Xavier, "But yah, the one with the blue lightning bolt on her left side and the words Love-Me-Hate-Me-Cross-Me-And-Die on her right arm."

"She seems sort of, gothic," said Alletov.

"Yet you're the one who's dating the Spectra-Vypra fan," said Xavier.

"Hey, Spectra-Vypra's a better band than that Love-Never-Strikes-Twice," said Alletov.

"Who's the Spectra-Vypra fan?" asked Volteer.

"Frost from Ice-A," said Alletov, "She's the most beautiful dragoness I've ever seen. Volteer cleared his throat and began waving his hand in front of Volta's face, "What are you doing?"

"I was worried that you had never seen Volta before," Volteer replied.

"Why?"

"Well you said you'd never seen such a beautiful dragoness before," said Volteer smiling.

"Hey," said Volta as she suddenly thought of something, "Isn't Cyril in Ice-A?"

"Don't start trashing my girlfriend because of some dented scales between you and Cyril," said Alletov.

"Good try honey," commented Volteer to Volta.

"Honey?" she asked.

"I have to call you something other than just plain Volta now don't I?" he asked.

"How about, my sweetie-pie?" she said with a smile, hoping to disturb Alletov and Xavier.

"My Darling," said Volteer.

"My beloved," she said.

"My wonderful," Volteer said.

"Okay that's enough!" Alletov cried out, "Keep it in the bedroom!" Volteer and Volta both choked on the air in their lungs at his words. They had tried to disturb Alletov and Xavier by their random names for each other, but ended up as the reason for the laughing.

"Okay," gasped Volteer through his choked throat, "I was not expecting that."


	4. Intermission One

**The Young Guardians Series: The Spark Of Life**

_**(A young Volteer story)**_

**The Spark Of Life – Intermission One**

Characters:

Volteer: Male, Electric. Electric-G. Boyfriend of Volta.

Volta: Female, Electric. Electric-G. Girlfriend of Volteer.

Max: Male, Electric. Electric-G. Crush on Luna.

Luna: Female, Electric. Electric-E. Crush unknown.

Xavier: Male, Electric. Electric-G. Crush on Sophia.

Sophia: Female, Electric. Electric-B. Crush on Xavier.

Alletov: Male, Electric. Electric-G. Boyfriend of Frost.

Frost: Female, Ice. Ice-A. Girlfriend of Alletov.

Spade: Male, Electric. Electric-G. Boyfriend of Jennifer.

Jennifer: Female, Electric. Electric-B. Girlfriend of Spade.

Stacey: Female, Electric. Electric-E. Crush on Volteer.

Cyril: Male, Ice. Ice-A. Crush on Snow.

Snow: Female, Ice. Ice-A. Crush on Cyril.

Polairea: Female, Ice. Ice-A. Crush unknown.

Hugo: Male, Ice. Ice-A. Crush unknown.


	5. The First Social And Dance

**The Young Guardians Series: The Spark Of Life**

_**(A young Volteer story)**_

**The Spark Of Life – Chapter Four: The First Social And Dance**

"I was talking to Sophia, and I asked her if she'd like to go to the social with me and she accepted," said Xavier. It was lunch, and the group of six were eating in one of the gardens of the academy, one that was in the middle of the hedge-maze.

"Wait a second," said Volta, "What social?"

"Apparently there's a social and dance at the start of the academy period, so that the dragons and dragonesses can get to know each other better," replied Xavier.

"Incoming," said Volta before she curled towards Volteer even more, tucking her head beneath his chin, making it visible to any females in the area that Volteer was hers. After a few seconds Volta uncurled, getting a questioning look from Volteer she motioned with her head to look behind them. Volteer looked back to see a yellow dragoness storm off around a turn in the hedge-maze.

"I'm guessing that was Stacey," he said.

"Yep, just making sure she knows that you're already taken," Volta replied.

"So, I'm guessing you're going to ask Luna?" Volteer asked, looking at Max. "And you'll be asking Frost?" he asked as he turned towards Alletov. "And that you'll be asking Jennifer?" he asked as he turned to Spade.

"I already did, and she accepted," Spade replied with a smile. "So what are you going to do about this Stacey problem until the dance?"

"When is it?" asked Volta.

"Six days from now," he replied.

#########

Unfortunately Stacey managed to corner Volteer within the first two days. "Get out of my way Stacey! I'm going with Volta and I wouldn't change that decision ever."

"Come on, Volta's not here. It's okay, just tell me the truth, you know you want to go with me," she crooned.

"Stacey, a malnourished grublin wouldn't want to go with you," he said, "now leave me alone!"

"But you don't want me to leave you alone," she said softly, breathing on his face (she was pressed up against him), her breath stinking of whatever disgusting meal she had had yesterday, "I know you don't."

"Than you are seriously in need, of some mental reconstruction job," he said as he tried to escape from his position, but she was holding his arms against the wall. "You are totally insane!"

"Not as insane as you are about me," she said.

"Stacey! Keep your hands off of him!" screamed a very, very, angry Volta who, luckily for Volteer, had just come down the stairs into the hallway where Stacey had Volteer cornered.

"Why?" said Stacey smiling, "He can't seem to keep his off of me. He much prefers my touch to yours. I'm freeing him from a terrible life with you."

"Ah! You ignorant, spiteful, compassionless, uncaring, thoughtless, retarded, stupid, mental, treacherous, backstabbing," with every word Volta inflicted upon the dragoness, she also inflicted a punch, "Freak show, brainless, unimportant, mentally challenged, excuse for a dragoness that should never have been born!" Now free from Stacey, Volteer ran over to Volta; pulling her off Stacey, but not before letting Volta swing a few more blows.

"Volta, I'm okay now, I think she's got it ploughed into her brain that she has no chance with me."

"If she ever, touches you again, I will, make, her remember it," said Volta with a fury in her eyes.

"Just don't totally mutilate her okay?" The two walked away side by side, leaving the broken and weeping dragoness on the floor in the corner of the hallway and stairs intersection. But slowly, yet faster and faster each second, the dragoness's fury was mending and growing. She wasn't finished with Volteer yet, and thanks to Volta's intervention, she wasn't even started.


	6. Electrify Me

**The Spark Of Life – Chapter Five: Electrify Me**

Finally, the evening of the social was upon them. Max had raced off towards Electric-E to pick up Luna, and Xavier had gone to find Sophia. Spade had went to get Jennifer from Electric-B. Volteer, tail entwined with Volta who was leaning her side against his, and Alletov, who was telling Frost some funny stories about his parent's inventions, moved to find a place in the packed academy ballroom. They eventually found a place off to the side, near a large window. Volteer and Alletov moved off to find the refreshments-booth while Volta and Frost talked. Soon enough Volteer and Alletov rejoined the two. Volta turning, saw Cyril and Snow walking towards them and began to bare her teeth as a sign that they were unwelcome. But the two ice-elementals kept approaching the group. "Hello Volta," said Snow softly, smiling at the yellow-dragoness.

"Hello Volteer," said Cyril, erasing any thoughts of hostility from his mind.

"Good evening Snow," said Volta, deciding to strike up a conversation with the dragoness.

"It is an unexpected honour Cyril," said Volteer, with no signs of unkindness, but the words were meant to mock Cyril.

"Well it shouldn't be," said Cyril, "I was wrong to place you as lower than myself. To say the truth, I am not very happy that I must live with such a family lineage. I deeply regret the ways I've acted towards you and your friends."

"And?" questioned Volteer, waiting for him to include Volta into the list.

"Friends, you," Cyril listed off, unable to understand what else Volteer meant; He looked around and eventually saw that Volteer and Volta's tails were entwined, which sent the message to him, "You, your friends, and your girlfriend," Cyril restated.

"Thank you. Volta?"

"We're planning on becoming mates," muttered Volta.

"Volta?"

"Yah?" said Volta as she turned to look at Volteer.

"Cyril's alright," he told her. Turning back to Cyril he struck up more conversation, "What classes are you taking?"

"World-Theme, Elemental-Exploration, History-Studies, Society-Studies, Advanced-Theme, Free-Study, and than a Spare," said Cyril, "Snow's got: World-Theme, Language-Studies, World-Studies, Studies-Aid, Advanced-Theme, Free-Study, and than a Spare."

"Me and Volta have: Advanced-Combat, Elemental-Exploration, World-Studies, Studies-Aid, Topic-Studies, Free-Study, and than a Spare."

"All the same?"

"Basically," Volteer replied. "We're happiest together. Now if you excuse me," said Volteer as he got Volta's attention, "I believe I promised this dragoness a dance."

"I guess it's time that I kept my promise as well," said Snow as she walked over to Cyril. "Have a nice evening," she said to Volta.

"You too," said Volta as she turned back towards the crowd; walking side by side with Volteer on their way to the dance floor.

"Volta, I have a confession to make," said Volteer.

"What, you don't know how to dance?"

"No," said Volteer, looking down.

"Well that's ironic," said Volta.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how to either," laughed Volta.

"Oh well," said Volteer with a smile, "We've got a long night ahead of us, care to learn with me?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

A/N S1: After "Scarlett-Husky's" Note, I must impart upon you (people reading this) that I am not hungry or greedy for reviews; I only wish for reviews so that I can get some criticism and learn from my failures. I only want reviews so that I may know how I am doing, because I am afraid about what my readers think of my stories. I only wish to know if my readers think my story is good, or bad, and why.

A/N S2: And Scarlett, if you're reading this than you should check the guidelines, I did recently and guess what: A story that is an Author's Note is not allowed on FanFiction, so I suggest, with kindness and not spite, that you remove it before you are put away for it. By the way, parodies, despite the despicable uses they are abused for at times, are a viable and allowable writing tool. And to people who have abused the use of parodies (Fanfic-fics for example): You should really request the author's opinion and consent on your use of their plot before you use it.


	7. TopicStudies Class

**The Spark Of Life – Chapter Six: Topic-Studies Class**

_"Dragons, while maturing, can use any element, but can only master one. After about five years, dragon's throats have finished their development, meaning that after five years, a dragon can only use one element; depending on what element their throat had developed to be able to use. The development of the throat is decided by which element the dragon has decided to master. The throats of purple dragons never stop developing, meaning that they can use any element for their entire life, enabling them to master any and all elements."_ Volteer sighed as he closed the book and moved from the cushions to put it back on the shelf. After picking out another book, he moved back to the cushion he had been on, his side brushing against Volta's as he lay down. "Can't find it?" asked the electric dragoness.

"No, I've looked through the entire lower half of these book shelves and still can't find one that has anything to do with the Ancestor's contribution to the spirit-gems."

"I'm reading a delightful story about an ape who thought he was a rhinoc," said Volta with a sigh. "This is taking too long." The two were in their Topic-Studies class, and their teacher Professor Haijell had asked them to create a report on the Ancestor's contribution to the spirit-gems. Of course, Volteer and Volta were partners. The report was due the next class, and so far the two had no luck in finding a book about the report topic.

"Hey guys! Class is over!" called Xavier as he and a black dragoness walked into the library side by side.

"Really?" said Volta as she looked over at the library's hourglass, "I must have lost track of time."

"Yah, Professor Haijell can be like that, he's great at picking random subjects," said the black dragoness beside Xavier.

"Volteer, Volta, meet Sophia, from Electric-B. Sophia, this is Volteer and Volta from my dorm, they're planning on becoming mates," Xavier introduced.

"Becoming mates, already?" asked Sophia.

"We haven't done what mates do yet. But we're planning to. We love each other enough to make that decision," said Volta.

"You take one of Professor Haijell's classes?" asked Volteer.

"Actually, I'm in Topic-Studies after lunch just like you two. I also take Professor Haijell's Advanced-Experimentation class first period," replied Sophia.

"So what class have you two got now?" asked Xavier.

"Now we have Free-Study, so we can just stay here and work on this," answered Volteer. Volta got up, her bones making a popping sound that signified the amount of time she'd been laying there.

"Or we could use it as a spare today," She said, Sophia laughed.

"We've got a spare the last two periods, so you could join us if you want," said Sophia.

"That sounds good," said Volta. Turning to Volteer she nudged his side with her shoulder, "Get up static-boy, I don't want to have to drag you along."

###############

The group of four walked into one of the academy's gardens to find it had been completely transformed into a giant puddle as, what appeared to be, snow was melting. As they entered the garden, a melting ice raft in the center of the garden's pond finally gave out, sending two ice-elementals into the water.

"Ah!" screamed a voice that sounded familiar to Volteer and Volta.

"Was that Snow?" asked Volta.

"Cyril!?" called out Volteer as the ice-dragon's head came up from the water. Cyril didn't respond as he dove back in, resurfacing with a white dragoness clutching onto him.

"Next time, we don't sleep on ice," said Snow as she and Cyril made it out of the water.

"Would this have been that promise you made to Cyril the other night?" asked Volta to Snow as a thoughtful look came across her face.

"Yah," said Snow.

"Hey, what time is it?" asked Cyril to Volteer as he shook the ice from his scales (he had cooled his body temperature to freeze the water droplets, making it easier to dry himself off by shaking the ice from him).

"Second period after lunch."

"Great, we missed the first day of classes," spoke Cyril to Snow.

"Umm," hummed Sophia quietly. Xavier lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Sophia, this is Cyril and Snow, from Ice-A," introduced Xavier.

"We're mates," added Cyril with a look of pride on his face, not hiding the fact that he was happy to be the mate of Snow.

"Let me guess," said Sophia, "You're planning on becoming mates, so why not just skip that and call yourselves mates?"

"Yah, how'd you know?" asked Snow.

"I heard it already, same predicament with Diana and Cross," answered Sophia.

"And us," said Xavier smiling as he put his wing around Sophia.

"Really? I'm so happy for you both!" exclaimed Snow and Volta smiling at the pair.

"Hey, you two are pretty great couples yourselves," said Sophia.

"Yah, we do make a pretty great couple don't we?" said Volta smiling as she kissed Volteer on the cheek.

"But we still best you in the 'great' department," said Cyril smiling as Snow rubbed against him almost catlike.


	8. Holidays

I added two chapters so if you fast-forwarded to this chapter than go back one.

**The Spark Of Life – Chapter Seven: Holidays**

"Why would they have the start of the academy's term so near a holiday?" asked Spade.

"I think it's so that we can get used to the classes and than go back to our families to decide if we still want to take them," answered Volteer, "At least you have a place to go, my Mom dropped me off and ran, no goodbye."

"Oh, don't give up hope," said Volta as she rubbed her head against him comfortingly, "I'm sure my parents would want to meet their newest 'family member' sometime soon." The idea brought a smile to Volteer's face.

"So, we take off tomorrow for your parent's?"

"Yep, better get our stuff together," said Volta as she went to the dorm's bedroom.

"Don't bring them out here," called Volteer, "Just pack it up, I'll carry the luggage there."

"Sure thing Mr. Macho-Dragon," called back Volta. For a few more minutes Volteer and Spade talked until there was a knock on the dorm's door.

"Come in," called Volteer. A yellow dragoness entered the room, approaching the two, but angling more towards Spade.

"Volteer, meet Jennifer, Jennifer, meet Volteer," introduced Spade.

"It's delightful to meet you," greeted Volteer.

"Same to you," greeted Jennifer as she sat down.

"So, what have you guys planned for your holidays?" Inquired Volteer.

"Nothing!" Replied Spade and Jennifer at the same time, looking at each other they quickly said, "My house!" As they put their paws upon their chests. Looking again at each other they once more changed the answer, pointing at their companion they said, "His/Her house!"

"I'm afraid I don't quite follow," said Volteer smiling.

"We haven't decided yet," replied Jennifer, trying to get out of the predicament they were in, luckily, Volteer felt no need to push any further.

"Everything's packed," called Volta as she returned from the dorm's bedroom.

"Jennifer, Volta. Volta, Jennifer," introduced Spade with a groan, the introductions starting to annoy him.

"So, what have you two planned for the Holiday?" asked Jennifer. Spade got up to go into the dorm-bedroom to pack.

"We've decided to spend the holiday at Volta's parent's house," said Volteer.

"It's a cabin up in the north mountains," explained Volta.

"Which area of the mountains?" asked Jennifer.

"Saurona Slopes," answered Volta.

"Isn't that the same area where the Dallion family lives?" asked Spade as he exited the bedroom.

"Who?" asked Volta as she tipped her head to the side.

"The Dallion mansion?" said Spade trying to help her out.

"Oh yah," said Volta before letting a growl escape from her throat. "Iadonnis and Frieda," hissed Volta. "Do you have any idea how annoying they are? Iadonnis takes a morning flight around the area everyday as if he owns the entire place, and Frieda won't even look at you unless she deems you worthy to."

"Aren't you forgetting their sons Cedric and Cyril?" asked Spade.

"Cyril!?" exclaimed Volta and Volteer in surprise. Volteer's head perked up instantly and Volta's swung away from her previous tipped state, the combination of these movements caused their heads to collide. Volteer rested his dazed head upon the cushion while Volta stroked his head and whispered apologies to him. Deciding that the conversation wasn't going to progress any time soon, Spade and Jennifer began their own conversation about the upcoming holiday. Five minutes later it hadn't changed much.

"Aren't you feeling better by now?" inquired Volta while still stroking Volteer's head.

"Of course I am. The pain went away after I felt your magical touch. I just liked the feeling of you stroking my head," said Volteer with a smile. The moment was cut short when a copper dragoness burst into the room (luckily the door to the dorm wasn't locked).

"Max!?" She called.

"He's not here," said Spade.

"Do you know Volteer? I was trying to find Max so that he could tell Volteer something," said the dragoness huffing and puffing from what must have been a speedy run.

"I'm Volteer," said Volteer as he held up a paw. "What's the news?"

"Stacey's on her way here, and she's also asking anyone she can about where you're going for the holiday, but no one is answering her."

"I don't personally know everyone here, why would they stay away from answering her instead of just saying they don't know me?" Asked Volteer.

"Because they know that you and Volta like each other a lot and they think that if Stacey steals Volteer from Volta then she'll go back to bullying people," answered the dragoness.

"Oh, it totally slipped my mind to ask you, what's your name?" asked Volteer.

"Luna," replied the dragoness.

"You can take a cushion you know," said Volteer.

"No, I think I'll go hunt for Max," said Luna as she walked towards the dorm exit.

"Where are Xavier and Alletov?" asked Volta.

"Oh shit, I forgot to tell them that Cyr-," Volteer was cut off by a loud feminine scream that could be heard throughout the academy, the scream was unmistakeably Snow's. Volteer just put his head in his paw and groaned.

(A/N: To see what happened between Cyril and Snow and Alletov and Xavier, read "Young Guardians Series: My Frozen Heart")

###############

"I'm sorry, I think Volteer said he'd be going to take a walk around the St. Frea's hedge-maze, you know, the biggest one the academy has?" Volteer could hear Spade's voice saying.

"Yes, yes, well, I'll go see if I can find him, thank you." Volta could hear Stacey say. Volteer and Volta smiled at each other. They were perched on the rail of the balcony that was outside the dorm hobby-room's window. It would take Stacey more than a day to realize that Volteer was not in the hedge-maze if she had the right kind of tenacity, which she undoubtedly had.

"Let's make our take off more interesting," said Volta with a grin, "how about a test of courage? We take off with our eyes closed after three seconds, you'll count…_slowly_," Volta said, putting emphasise on the last word knowing that Volteer spoke quickly when he felt that the moment didn't call for patience (not that he didn't have patience, he had lots of patience). Volteer closed his eyes.

"One…Two…Three," Volteer jumped into the air with his eyes still tightly closed, after he was stable in the air he opened his eyes to see Volta already ahead of him. She must have taken off before the three seconds were up, it was no hidden fact that Volta was one of the quietest flyers, her take-offs and landings and wing-flapping were near totally-silent.

Volta looked back to find Volteer wasn't in sight. She looked around but couldn't see him. Suddenly something ascended quickly right in front of her, she shrieked and began hovering in shock. She looked above her to see Volteer laughing. She was in awe that he had managed to catch up with her so quickly since he was the one who was carrying the luggage. He took up a pose in the air and flexed his biceps before he suddenly fell slightly from the sudden shift of the weight of the luggage from one side to the other. Volta just laughed as he smiled innocently. "You may have lots of muscles but you have the grace of a riptoc," she said.

"Since when did you start staring at my bodily features?" asked Volteer with a smirk. Volta stuttered in surprise at his question. Volteer chuckled. "Let's get going before Stacey catches sight of us up here."

###########

Volteer and Volta set down near a place where the mountain began to slope again. Cyril and Snow were there; Snow was sitting on a piece of material that dragons used to slide down the slopes on (Magic-carpets or whatever they're called you know). Cyril was sitting next to her but he wasn't on the material. Cyril waved to them, accidentally bumping Snow who, with a cry of surprise, was sent sliding down the slopes on the material. Volta doubled over laughing and Volteer was making odd sounds from trying to hold in his own laughter. Cyril stared in shock at what he had just done before he took off flying down towards the speeding Snow. Volteer and Volta watched as he flew back to them with Snow clinging to him. "H-h-h-how do I a-always end up l-l-like this," stuttered Snow, still experiencing the fear of her sudden and hasty descent.

"Admit it," Volteer and Volta could hear Cyril say, "You like it."

"How long ago did you get here?" asked Volteer, trying to change the subject.

"Only half an hour ago," answered Cyril as he landed. Snow dropped off of Cyril and rolled out from under him.

"Which way to the village?" asked Volta as Snow finished shaking the snow off herself.

"You mean you didn't look for it when you were in the air?" exclaimed Cyril in disbelief and surprise.

"She was too busy gazing at me to notice," said Volteer with a grin, leaning so he could speak into Volta's ear he whispered, "Sorry honey." Volta just grinned before using one of her back legs to kick his causing him to gasp in surprise before she tackled him to the ground. Now it was Volta's turn to grin.

"Sorry honey," she said with a smile. That smile of Volta's grew larger as Volteer twisted under her, causing both of them to tumble left, ending up with Volteer now holding Volta down.

"Now I have you exactly where I want you," he said softly.

"Ugh! Get a room you two!" said Cyril. The fact that they were not alone had totally slipped the couple's mind.

THANKS TO:

Onyxthedragon17 – for all your reviews which have allowed me to know that my series is supported and read. Thank you for your reviews to each of my present stories in this series.


	9. Who Needs A Shooting Star?

**The Spark Of Life – Chapter Eight: Who Needs A Shooting Star?**

Volteer and Volta were laying side by side upon a cliff overlooking the slopes and forests of the area. Volta's head rested on Volteer's shoulder, and his wing was around Volta. They were gazing at the stars. "A shooting star," whispered Volteer, "make a wish." Volta wished for only one thing: That Volteer and she would never change too much. They stayed watching the stars for a few more minutes before getting up and walking back down the path that led to Volta's parent's cabin. The light in the windows was still on and they could feel the warmth from the cabin as they neared the door. Volteer had found Volta's parents to be very kind and generous, and every bit as experimenting as Volta had said. Volta's father Aldaron was gold and his horns curved back on his head like a C. Volta's mother Saedell was also gold and her horns were more of a lightening bolt shape. Volteer stood outside the door shaking the snow off of his scales while Volta went inside. Suddenly Volta let loose a scream of surprise, Volteer rushed inside with the intent of tearing apart whoever or whatever was putting her at harm. Once inside he was surprises to see, not Volta in trouble but instead a silver dragon pinned by Volta to the floor. "Volta…who is this?" asked Volteer, a hint of jealousy beginning to grow in his voice.

"Ahhh Volteer, are you jealous?" cooed Volta with a cute tone in her voice. Volteer's tail twitched in annoyance. Volta stepped off the dragon. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the fire-light Volteer could see that the dragon was white and silver with green-stripes, and a spark of curiosity along with a look of weariness and wisdom in his eyes. "This is my cousin Arcanel," said Volta.

"I wi-."

"Don't say it!" said Volta's parents quickly. Volteer looked at them wondering what they meant; what was wrong with saying: _I wish you had told me about him before_?

"Arcanel is the last of a unique breed of dragons," Volta explained, "he has an incredibly special and powerful ability but it saps his strength each time he uses it."

"But what-."

"Arcanel is the last wishing dragon," Volta finished. There was silence in the cabin for a good half minute. Volta now became worried; _was he angry at her_? But after thirty seconds Volteer broke the silence.

"Well that sure explains a lot now." Volta released her held-in breath in relief. Volteer's mind was racing with life; _No wonder his eyes looked like he was tired and wise, he must be sick of his ability and after carrying it so long he must know a lot about outcomes, and the spark of curiosity in his eyes must have been from wondering what kind of things I'd wish for._

"So," began Volta's mother Saedell, "How were the stars tonight?"

"Nothing other than they usually are and a comet," answered Volta with a tiny bit of boredom in her voice.

"Who needs a wishing star when you have a genuine…wishing…dragon?" Said Arcanel who took up a pose. _Interesting_,thought Volteer, _Despite his ability which would be somewhat of a curse upon him, he still puts on a good nature about it._

"Maybe we could get Arcanel to get rid of Stacey for us," said Volta to Volteer.

"No, sorry, what comes from my powers must be completely logical, in other words, if you wished for floating soup its not going to happen because soup can't float, and I can't make someone disappear just like that," said Arcanel.

"Coul-," Volta's voice went slightly unheard by Volteer because the invention that Aldaron was working on just exploded, Volteer was the only one who jumped from it or looked at it, everyone else kept going as if nothing happened. Finally Volteer's hearing returned and he could hear Volta again, "…you at least get Stacey to stop lusting after Volteer?"

"No," said Arcanel, "I'd have to know the reason. I can't just make that wish and hope that she stops going for Volteer. I have to know why she is after him before I can grant it, otherwise it might not work and the entire course of unwritten history may go astray for the worst."

"We can get to that when we go back to the academ-." BANG (another one from Aldaron's invention) "…but right now let's just enjoy what the holiday gives us," said Volta.

"Oh, that's what I've been trying to remember!" exclaimed Saedell suddenly, "have you told them yet Arcanel?"

"I too am going to the academy," said the dragon, "actually I was trying to find you a few days ago but I never knew which dorm you were in."

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" exclaimed a happy Volta.

"I'm…in the…academy…too…," said Arcanel slowly, worried that she was going to respond with.

"I wish Volta was muzzled," said Volteer quickly. Volta's eyes grew wide as suddenly a black muzzle was around her mouth. Arcanel gave a grateful smile to Volteer.

"Thank you, I was hoping someone would wish for that," said Arcanel.

"Wait…you said that your power's outcomes must stem from logical happenings?" said Volteer. Arcanel got what he meant and walked up to Volta's side.

"This muzzle is the property of Frieda Frostbiett Dallion," said Arcanel calmly.

"So you mean…."

"Yes. When you wish for something, the outcome must be logical, so I cannot call things out of or into existence. Most of the items that I've granted people by their wishes have been taken from other people by the magic. But I'm careful to make sure that my magic takes the items from people who are no long using them. This was an exception; Frieda's been using this muzzle to shut up her servants that she doesn't like to talk."

"How are you able to use your magic to-," began Volteer.

"When ever I give a wish, my magic travels around the area to find the item that has been wished for. This is how I know when an item is no longer in use by its owner, and what it has been used for. So I'm kind of in two places at once when it happens, but I'm able to get the magic to travel and search quite quickly thanks to all the experience I've had over the years, so that's why I got the muzzle here so quickly."

"Int-," Volteer was interrupted by a rather loud sounding smack on his back from Volta's tail, he looked to her and saw the intent to kill in her eyes. Volteer whispered a few words into Arcanel's ear. Suddenly Volta's muzzle was gone but her limbs were tied together in what was unmistakably…bondage gear.

"Please…," sighed Arcanel, "Don't make me explain where I got these from." What happened next put images in Arcanel's head that would scar him for life: Volteer dragged the bound Volta into her room…and locked the door, and poor, poor Arcanel, his room was right next to Volta's (and he made sure to push his bed away from that wall).

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Volteer quietly walked out of Volta's room, closing the door behind him silently. "Where's Volta?" came a voice from behind him, the surprise causing him to jump slightly since Volteer had not been expecting anyone else to be awake. Volteer turned around to see Aldaron, Saedell, and Arcanel laying on cushions around the kitchen table.

"She was…," _Oh ancestors this is awkward! _"Uhm…tired, it was…," _Don't say it! Don't say it! Don't you dare say it! _"A long night last night," _You're a freaking idiot! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Don't say a thing! Stop talking now! Oh ancestors, now my ears are starting to burn up, they always become red when I'm embarrassed, oh ancestors why?_ Arcanel visibly choked on his cereal. With his ears burning up like mad, Volteer took a spot at the table aside Arcanel. He grabbed the cereal bag; it was 'Pro-Teen' with a picture of a sports-extremist teenage dragon on the front of it. A few seconds later an audible in-sleep moan could be heard from Volta's room. _Oh shit! She talks in her sleep! No! No! No! No! No! This can't be happening! Oh ancestors! Seriously why? Is this the price of having a beautiful mate? Why me!? Spare me please! _Despite his mental prayers it was not to be so…

"Oh Volteer…mmmhhmmm…," I guess it is not necessary to say that it came from Volta's room. The room emptied at a world-record speed after that…

"Machine," said Saedell as if listing off a to-do list as she quickly moved out the door.

"Slope tickets," said Aldaron as if he suddenly remembered, he too moved out the door in a hurry.

"58 slaloms run," said Arcanel as he moved to his room to supposedly get his gear and a day-planner. Volteer, extremely embarrassed yet still laughing hysterically from these events made his way into Volta's room in hopes of waking her up. Just before Volteer's tail completely disappeared into Volta's room Arcanel made his way out of his and seeing Volteer going into the room he quickly raced out the door.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"This is Tovva, Haedron, Ferlla, and Vaqu," said Arcanel to Volteer and Volta. The two had eventually managed to be around Arcanel without him wanting to race off from the awkward (scratch that…extremely…overtly extremely awkward) memories. After Volteer had awoken Volta and filled her in on the morning's events, she had blushed furiously and locked herself in her room from the embarrassment, not even remembering that today was a day of emotional celebration between her and Volteer since they were now and forever mates. Currently they were accompanying Arcanel on the seventeenth slalom in his "58 slaloms run". The slaloms consisted of obstacles that the dragons and dragonesses had to manuver around and over using their wings to propel them in any direction. The dragons went through these courses on toboggan sheets. The slalom that Arcanel was at now was made up mostly of obstacles which he had to use his wings to get up over. Suddenly two voices caught Volteer and Volta's ears.

"No, I don-, I don't want to, yo-you go."

"Trust me! This is going to be different than when you slipped down the slope."

"You mean when you pushed me down the slope."

"It was an accident. Trust me, I'm your mate."

"Cyril and Snow," said Volteer and Volta simultaneously as they turned to look at each other.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

THANKS TO:

Onyxthedragon17 – for all your reviews which have allowed me to know that my series is supported and read. Thank you for your reviews to each of my present stories in this series. By the way, the Legend Of Malice, great job, Malice and Malefor are supposed to have once been close-knit parentless twin siblings, but it was my own failure to tell you that which led to that lack of info. Arcanel is a fun character to include in my stories, thank you for trusting me to find a place for him, I hope I got him as you pictured him, I had a feeling he should be more serious, and I have him as that except for I portray him as putting on a good face about it.


	10. If You're Strong Enough

**Chapter 9: If Your Strong Enough**

Stacey walked towards the opposite end wall of the room. At the right wall a music-bowl was playing the song 'The World Is Not Enough'.

_I know how to hurt,  
I know how to heal,  
I know what to show,  
And what to conceal._

_I know when to talk,  
And I know when to touch,  
No one ever died from wanting too much._

When she walked past the middle, three bags dropped down, one behind her, one front-left of her and one front-right of her. Stacey reacted near instantaneously, grabbing onto the bags in front of her and flipping herself around in the air using the bags, her tail slashed through the one behind her and she jumped up, her tail stabbing one of the three bags and the other one she grabbed and twisted causing its rope to snap.

_The world is not enough  
But it is such a perfect place to start, my love,  
And if you're strong enough,  
Together we can take the world apart, my love.  
_

Before she could hit the floor, a practise-trap of spikes opened up beneath her, and another training bag swung down a metre from the first bag she had slashed. She quickly twisted in the air and placed her paws onto the second bag and pushed off, she grabbed the first bag with her tail, swinging her over the practise-trap and allowing her to twist in the air so she grabbed the fourth bag with her hind-legs (so she was swinging beneath it now) and made to flip again, this time it snapped the bag's rope and allowing her land on her paws perfectly._  
_

_People like us,  
Know how to survive,  
There's no point in living,  
If you can't feel the life.  
We know when to kiss,  
And we know when to kill,  
If we can't have it all,  
Then nobody will._

Suddenly two more bags swung down, this time swinging towards her from opposite sides, but in positions so that they wouldn't hit each other as they passed. When they were close enough, Stacey lunged and hit the one on her right, allowing her the critical-moment to push off from it and back-flip over the other one. She waited, and when the still swinging one came back she grabbed onto it. As it moved past the almost-motionless one she stabbed the bottom of hers with her tail and as she moved past the other bag she sliced through it cleanly with her claws.

_  
The world is not enough,  
But it is such a perfect place to start, my love,  
And if you're strong enough,  
Together we can take the world apart, my love._

I feel safe,  
I feel scared,  
I feel ready,  
And yet unprepared.  
The world is not enough,  
But it is such a perfect place to start, my love,  
And if you're strong enough,  
Together we can take the world apart, my love,  


Stacey by now was adequately skilled with concentrating enough in a critical-moment to be able to think clearly and deliver a counter-move. Next time Volta attempted to attack her, it would indeed prove to be nothing but an attempt.

_  
The world is not enough,  
The world is not enough,  
No Nowhere near enough,  
The world is not enough._

Stacey imagined her image in the mirror as Volta and angrily kicked at it as she walked by it. She walked out the door with grace and when she had passed by who ever else was in the hall she calmly entered the nearest bathroom and when she had locked herself in a shower chamber she collapsed on the floor, tears dropping from her eyes as she held her hind leg which was in incredible pain. By the time she had managed to bottle up signs of the pain again and composed herself she exited the shower chamber and the bathroom and decided that after that training she would need an extra 2 hours in Solace's best spa, 'Hie-Joy'.

A/N: Yes, Stacey is still determined, hopeless, and above all else, a major pathetic girly-girl cry-baby.


	11. Surprise

**SURPRISE!**

The Holiday flew by almost too quickly for the pair, but Volteer and Volta didn't find too much of a problem with going back to the academy. Of course, now that academy and the classes really were starting, it wasn't going to be so easy to be together. "I refuse."

"You can't."

"Well I do."

"You really don't want to anger her," said Volteer to the brass dragoness who had announced herself as their dorm-advisor. Volta was standing in front of the advisor with her tail looking ready to smash into the other female's side.

"We have rules at this academy and we expect you to follow them, or to leave. You can't sleep together unless you're a mated pair-."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?!" Said a now exasperated Volta.

"W-w-what?!"

"Don't…make…them…go…into…….specifics," said Arcanel, who was visibly shuddering as he tried to suppress the memories. The brass dragoness having nothing else to say just left, having failed to express her dominance over the dorm's habitants.

"Uh, I thought she'd never leave!" said Volta as she allowed herself to fall onto her side on a cushion.

"So Arcanel…when are we going to meet this…'female of your fantasies'?" asked Volteer. After the holiday, they had been sad to learn that Spade was moving into the dorm of his girlfriend, but the good-side was that Arcanel had moved into their dorm.

"In about an hour I'm expecting her here," replied the wish-dragon. For the next hour the dragons occupied themselves with various activities. Volta and Max played several games of 'Tower-Topple', Volteer and Alletov played 'Whip-Darts' (not exactly a game their dorm-advisor would have allowed had she been in the dorm at the time), Arcanel went off into the hobby room to work on an art piece he had been thinking about recently, and Xavier was off somewhere else in the academy. Eventually an hour was reached, Xavier had returned to the dorm. Arcanel had burst out yelling with reasons why the pair of friends were idiots when he caught Xavier and Alletov trying to string decorations, a plastic chandelier, and banners with words like 'Baby Be Mine', 'U and I spells LOVE', 'You Make My Heart Go All Supernova Style' around the dorm. But the biggest uprise came when Arcanel's heart-beat walked into the dorm.

"STACEY!?"

A/N: Wow, I've never seen anyone's jaw hang lower then yours is probably hanging right now, lol! Do not worry Onyx, your next OC will be used eventually, I have it planned out.


	12. STACEY?

"STACEY!?"

"WHAT?!" Yelled Max as his head shot out from inside the dorm's bedroom.

"IT CAN'T BE!?"

"IMPOSSIBLE!?"

Arcanel sent an apologetic glance towards Stacey.

"Arcanel…THIS is your girlfriend?" Asked Volteer.

"I'm guessing this Stacey is the Stacey that you wanted me to get rid of," said Arcanel, having not realized this when he had met her.

"Uh huh," squeaked Volta, her head nodding as she tried not to spring on the dragoness.

"Hi…," greeted Stacey weakly.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Screamed Volta as she lunged at Stacey. Volteer's hand struck out and grabbed his mate's tail when she was halfway to Stacey, Volta fell to the ground and Volteer pulled her into the dorm's bedroom.

"Excuse us…," said Volteer before shutting the door.

"Oh God…," said Arcanel as he began shuddering from the memories again.

--------------------------------------

"Volteer she-!" Volta was cut ff from her angry whisper when Volteer placed his paw over her muzzle.

"I know, but think about it. If they split up, Stacey is single again, meaning she'll go after me again, and I personally, am sick of her chasing after me…aren't you?" Volteer reasoned. Volta sighed and nodded.

--------------------------------------

"Are you sure? Because if you really want to-," Stacey was cut off by a sgh from Arcanel.

"Thanks Stace, but the dorm-advisors are against the students sleeping together unless they're mates. But thanks for the offer. Good-night Stacey."

"Night Arcanel," said Stacey before closing the dorm door behind her. Arcanel opened the door into the dorm-bedroom to see the double-bed occupied by Volteer and Volta as they were curled together contently.

"They've been in her for a full two hours now…since Stacey got here…they…Oh God…WHY?! WAIT! STACEY! I'M COMING!"

Volta looked up groggily as she was half-awakened by the desperate yelling of her cousin. As she heard his words she rolled her eyes and nestled back into Volteer's side.

**__________**

**NEXT DAY**

"Apple?" Offered Volta.

"No thanks," Volteer shook his head. The dorm inhabitants were having breakfast in one of the academy's courtyards. Spade and Jennifer were eating with them. Arcanel hadn't been in the dormitory when they got up, (Volta had only heard the words "I'M COMING" so she had no clue where he had gone) and they hadn't seen him yet. "So your mother's one of the workers here?" Volteer asked Jennifer.

"Yep, she's on the academy's planning board, so I…know when all the dances and stuff are," she said with a sly voice and a twinkle in her eyes.

"When's the next one?"

"Soon actually, since there were some dragons who decided not to come to the academy after the experimental days here, there's going to be another dance to get the dragons acquainted with each other, again, or not again, to make new friends if it was their friends who left. Oh yah, and there's going to be a theme this time: ball-room dancing."

"You're kidding," said Volta.

"Nuh uh," said Jennifer with a smile.

"And didn't your mom say there was going to be a band playing here?" said Spade.

"Hmmhm, Love-Never-Strikes_Twice is going to be playing here," said Jennifer.

"I've got a plan," whispered Volteer to Volta.

"What? Take dancing lessons? I'd go for that."

"No, but good idea though. I could go to Stacey's dorm and tell her about it so that she can get prepared ahead of time for Arcanel. That should test her to tell us if she really is going or Arcanel or me."

"Ingenius," said Volta kissing his cheek.

"I know," whispered back Volteer back. He got up stretching. "I think I'll take a walk, see you later guys. I'll meet you at the dorm Volta."

-------------------

Volteer reached Stacey's dorm only to find a sleepy Arcanel and a peppy Stacey walked out of the door. "Okay…never mind…."

-------------------

Volteer returned to his own dorm, told Volta about what he had seen, and then the two hastily got their stuff together for their first class.


	13. I'll Be There For You

**Spark Of Life – Chapter Twelve: As The World Falls Down – Part One: I'll Be There For You**

_There's such a sad love, deep I your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes,_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes._

Volteer's heart soared as he gazed into the eyes of his golden mate. It was the night of the dance and it couldn't be more perfect.

_There's such a fooled heart,_

_Beating so fast, in search of new dreams,_

_A love that will last, within your heart,_

_I'll place the moon within your heart._

_As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you,_

_Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo,_

_As the world falls down,_

_Falling,_

_(As the world) Falling down,_

_Falling in love._

_I'll paint you mornings of gold,_

_I'll spin you valentine evenings,_

_Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the path between the stars,  
I'll leave my love between the stars._

_As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you,_

_Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo,_

_As the world falls down,_

_Falling,_

_Falling in love._

_It makes no sense at all,_

_Makes no sense to fall,_

_Falling in love,_

_Falling in lo-uh-ove_

_Falling in love…_

"Volteer," Volta called softly.

"Yes?"

"Volteer."

"Yes Volta?"

"Volteer!" Volteer jumped awake. The professor looked over at Volteer with an odd look on his face from his position at his desk before going back to writing something down. Volteer looked over to Volta for a reason why she had yelled. "You were asleep. Tough night?"

"It was a good night last night if I recall," Volteer grinned at his mate as he said it.

"Oh yeah," now Volta gained a far away expression as the more than pleasant memories came back. Volteer could hear Arcanel groan from a few desks away. The desks were made so that two dragons could sit at each. They were currently studying the elements that existed. It was the Advanced-Experimentation class right now and before they could actually move onto experimenting they had to do written tests. There was Arcanel and Stacey, Xavier and Sophia, Sophia's friends Cross and Diana, and some other dragons that Volteer and Volta didn't know. When class ended seven minutes later, the group met in the dorm room. Volteer noticed that both Arcanel and Stacey's books were empty. Not to mention Stacey asked Volta (which shocked everyone, mainly because Stacey had survived the ordeal, and because the ordeal had actually been FRIENDLY believe it or not).

"Stacey wished for a time-skip didn't she?"

"Yah," Arcanel's expression became that of a depressed dragon. Volteer felt bad for asking that question, _he must be wondering if she just likes him for his ability_.

"Well, everyone," said Alletov as he took up a position near the fireplace, "time to start what we're all here for."

"What's he talking about?" Whispered Volteer to Volta.

"You'll see," whispered back Volta with a smile, Volteer had a feeling she knew what was going on.

"We're here to practice dancing for the upcoming dance!"

"What! No- you said!" Volta began spluttering the words.

"Yah, I know," said Sophia, "You wanted us to set you up for a memorable date but we decided to help you with your dancing predicament." Volta mouthed the words 'You-Are-So-Dead'. Sophia only shrugged and gave an innocently nervous grin.

"But it's a ball-room dancing theme, how is that going to help us if it's a one time thing?" Asked Volteer, which pleased Volta before she realized that he actually did want to learn how to dance.

"With a band there? It's probably not going to be all ball-room dancing for long," said Max.

* * *

Volteer and Volta groaned and collapsed onto their shared bed. It would have seemed like they were putting on a hint of drama if it hadn't been real. "We…need…new…friends," said Volta through her huffing and puffing.

"You gotta admit…it was…kinda fun," said Volteer back, his breath still being regained also.

"Up to the moment you tripped m-."

"Hey! It was an acci-," Volteer didn't even have the breath to finish it. More than enough times the pair had tripped or something like it. It had been obvious to every other dragon there that they were NOT dancers. "At least I didn't have to go through what you did when you ran into tha-," Volteer couldn't finish as Volta rested her neck on top of his snout.

"Accident," replied Volta.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" The cry was that of their dorm-advisor who probably had just entered the room. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CABINET?!" Volta could feel the vibrations from her mate as he silently laughed. Volta groaned, waiting for the advisor to burst into the bedroom and yell at her.

OUTSIDE THE BEDROOM:

"Do it, wish for the cabinet to be repaired," whispered Arcanel.

"But it drains you each time you grant a wish, and I know how much you hate it," whispered back Stacey.

"You!" Said the dorm advisor looking at Stacey. "You're not in this dorm, get out." Stacey almost snarled at the brass-dragoness for her rude manners. Just before Stacey left the dorm she turned back to look at the dorm advisor, who was now between her and the broken cabinet that Volta had accidentally crashed into earlier. Stacey sent a wink Arcanel's way before speaking to the dorm advisor. "I do really hope you get your cabinet fixed sometime. I wish it wasn't broken and that next time it won't break." Having said that, Stacey left the room. The dorm advisor turned back to glare at the dragons but was in for a surprise. "W-w-what? How d-did the cabinet…?" The dragons headed to the bedroom, leaving the bewildered dragoness to stare in shock at her now fixed cabinet.

As Alletov passed by he said, "Maybe you should get your eyes checked." The dragons in the dorm-bedroom heard her reply:

INSIDE THE BEDROOM:

"WHAT!?" Alletov came into the room, his head held low in embarrassment.

"Nice going Alletov," spoke Xavier with a chuckle.

"Hey, I thought she would be too stunned and wouldn't react," replied the dragon.

"You can be such an idiot at times Alletov," sighed Volta (she had gotten off of Volteer by now).

"Hey," Alletov joked, speaking with a chuckle, "At least I didn't ram myself into the cabinet."

OUTSIDE THE BEDROOM:

The dorm advisor looked up just in time to see a gold dragon being chased by a female. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! CHOOSE YOUR WORDS CAREFULLY ALLETOV!" Shrieked Volta angrily. Alletov looked back ahead of him just in time to swerve around the cabinet. Unfortunately, Volta wasn't quick enough in her angry state and ran into the cabinet. But thanks to Stacey's wish, instead of crashing into it and causing it to be partially in two, the cabinet was knocked over without breaking, but the china wear inside it didn't manage to survive the fall, and broke.

"YOU VANDALIST!"

* * *

NEXT NIGHT:

Volteer looked at himself in the mirror, turning his head from one angle to the next, checking both sides of himself. He could see Volta in the mirror struggling to get a bow tied around her neck. "Here…let me help you with that…," said Volteer softly as he walked towards his mate. He was unable to speak very loud due to his tight outfit; it was a form fitting outfit, supposed to be for males to compliment their muscles (It had been Volta's choice. She had wanted the other females to be utterly and instantaneously jealous). Volteer was able to talk louder, but would only be able to later, because he was still getting used to the suit's tightness. The bow was large (NOT A BOWTIE!) that was supposed to be worn so that the bow was facing behind the dragoness. After a struggle with the large scarlet bow, they left the dorm, side by side for both comfort and for support after the war against their clothes.

Stacey hummed the tune of the waltz-tango while dancing to it down the grand staircase. She tossed her pillbox hat to the side. She was wearing a form-fitting suit made of shiny-leather which had a cape made of leather-scraps and feathers. Having parents from a more formal background, she was expected to know how to walk on two feet. So she was dancing on her hind paws down the stairs, landing on a foot while the other one was kicked up, and then switching which foot was where when she went to the next step. She had her forepaws on her head, messing up her hair-spines (She is a dragoness whose spines on her head are too weak to stand straight, so it is like hair in a way) to get the desired messy look. She danced over to Arcanel who was awaiting her with a grin on his face and a paw raised to take hers and lead her into the ball-room.

Alletov waited outside the Iced-A dorm for Frost. He moved aside as Frost's friends Hugo and Polairea walked out side by side, tails entwined, but they quickly pulled apart as they saw Alletov there. Alletov remembered what Frost had told him about those two: totally eternity-struck by each other, but their parents hated each other, so they kept their relationship as much a secret as they could. Soon Frost exited the dorm, and with smiles on both their faces the pair walked down the hall.

Volteer and Volta moved in swirls and under-swings, twirls and side-flings, a beautiful combination of moves. Many couples watched the pair. Most noticeably their friends, to make sure neither of the pair went crashing into the crowd. But it seemed that all of their clumsiness had been banished for one night at least.

Eventually the band began to play. They played the songs, '_The Living Daylights_', '_Stop Your Sobbing_', '_Private Life_', '_Mystery Achievement_', and a few others.

A/N: Sorry guys n girls. Gonna stop here for the night. The next part of the chapter will be posted hopefully during the weekend. Oh, and Stacey's costume (and Zera-Deen's costume in my later story 'Everything Or Nothing') is based off of Fatima Blush's dancing outfit in the movie Never Say Never Again. The part where Stacey throws off a pillbox hat, messes up her hair, and tangos down the staircase is also based off of Fatima Blush's dancing down the stairs in Never Say Never Again. And on my profile there is a link to a Youtube video of mine that has tracks and some pictures from my stories "Everything Or Nothing" "Nothing More Than Everything" and "The Final Sanctuary".

NEXT:

Spark Of Life – Chapter 12: As The World Falls Down – Part Two: As The World Falls Down.


	14. As The World Falls Down

**Spark Of Life – Chapter Twelve: As The World Falls Down – Part Two: As The World Falls Down**

Volteer and Volta danced beneath the chandelier filled ceiling. Soon enough a familiar tune reached Volteer's ears…a music box tune almost…but he didn't recognize it until the words began to be sung.

"_There's such a sad love,_

_Deep in your eye,_

_A kind of pale jewel,_

_Open and closed within your eye,_

_I'll place the sky within your eye."_

Volta sighed as they danced. "I love this song," she whispered.

Volteer chuckled. "You've heard it before?"

"no…but it reminds me of you," she replied with a fully affectionate gaze.

"_There's such a fooled heart,_

_Beating so fast,_

_In search of new dreams,_

_A love that will last within your heart,_

_I'll place the moon within your heart."_

Outside, a group of dragons scaled the mountainside with ease. A challenge, they found, much more fun than flying in their profession. And they did so very well, at their profession.

"_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you,_

_Every thrill has gone,_

_Wasn't much too fun at all,…"_

Volta sighed, pressing herself closer to Volteer as her head found a comfortable spot on his shoulder.

"_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo,…"_

The dragons reached the top of the wall. The Cliffside had long ago changed to stone obviously carved for a wall.

"_As the world falls down,_

_Falling_

_(As the world) Falling down,_

_Falling in love."_

Volteer led the sleepy Volta upstairs to their dorm room. He exited the ballroom, he sighed as his eyes fell upon the grand staircase. He scooped his sleeping mate onto his back and began to ascend the marble architecture.

"_I'll paint you mornings of gold,_

_I'll spin you valentine evenings,_

_Though we're strangers till now,_

_We're choosing the path between the stars,_

_I'll leave my love between the stars."_

Hundreds of couples sighed in contentment as they moved to the sweet tune of the music.

"_As the pain sweeps through,…"_

Females screamed in surprise, and males clutched them close, as the great windows in the ceiling burst, breaking.

"_Makes no sense for you,…"_

The once famed golden-cord chains that held the Academy's spectacular chandeliers, snapped. Sending three dozen chandeliers to the dancers beneath them.

"_Every thrill has gone,…"_

Stacey gasped in surprise as she thudded to the floor, her face, back, and tail the only parts of her body not pierced by the five-hundred tiny crystal-shards that had once been the pride of Solace's academy. (The number of chandeliers and the crystals being famous).

"_Wasn't much too fun at all,…"_

Arcanel cried out in anguish as he threw himself flat on the floor; intending not only to be with Stacey in her last moments, but also so that if she was to die, than he would too when another chandelier fell.

"_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo,…"_

The whole world seemed to go silent to Volteer. His own deep breaths of effort faint as he pushed himself to run up the stairs. Fear for his mate and himself running through his very veins.

Arcanel leant over Stacey. Tears running down her face belonging to both herself and Arcanel; his tears falling onto hers. "Please," whispered Arcanel, his voice trembling, "Wish for yourself better, please." Stacey just looked at him with a sad expression on her face, the scales of which were rapidly growing duller.

"No…," she whispered, her voice beginning to fade.

"I-I-I wish you c-c-could continue l-living your life," Arcanel said. Three seconds passed. "No…," Arcanel was racked with a whole new bought of sobs as the pain felt by Stacey, was felt in his heart, he didn't want to lose her, not so soon.

"You told me yourself Arc, you can't stop what must be."

"But why! Why must this be! Who are the ancestors to decide who should live or die?! This isn't fair!" But his cries went unanswered…Stacey was dead.

"_As the world falls down,…"_

Only a few dozen had survived the horror of the destruction. Many mourned their losses, some even picking up one of the same crystals that had skewered their partner and thrusting it into their own hearts. They dropped dead.

"_(As the world) Falling down,…"_

Volteer tripped and fell. Volta went tumbling down the steps until she was lying at the bottom of the stairs.

"_Falling in love,…"_

Arcanel looked up as a shadow loomed over him. He saw several dragons roaming around the ballroom, obviously the night-bringers here. "Why?" Whispered Arcanel in anger.

"_Falling,…"_

A dragon exited the ballroom. Volteer capitalized at that point, "Help! She's- She's-." Volteer began breaking off as he watched the dragon already moving towards the fallen dragoness…and with a burst of elemental energy, kill her.

"_Falling in love,…"_

"NO!!!" Volteer sprang down the stairs. Utter pain and life-shattering heart-break inside him. Volteer shot the dragon with electricity. The dragon only emitted a cold dark laugh and sent the same stream of element back at Volteer. Volteer tumbled down before landing next to Volta's fallen body. "Who…are you?" Whispered Volteer in nothing more or less than pure anger.

"_Falling in love,…"_

Volteer and Arcanel both heard the same chilling words. "Because I'm Deacon, and because it is my job."

"_As the world falls down,…"_

The hearts of lovers and couples stopped beating alike in the academy.

* * *

Volteer bolted up and began frantically searching for Volta before he realized where he was. He was in the ballroom, and couples were still dancing. `Volteer!?" Volta turned to see a worried Volta emerge from the crowd to stand beside him, fear in her eyes. "What is wrong?" She whispered.

"I-I, nothing…a bad dream," he said, not wanting to scare his mate. But instead of preventing fear, it placed it in her heart if it is all the same (in other words: it placed it in her heart all the same). Volta worried, he had never kept anything from her. But he was her mate, she must have trust in him, and so she passed away the thought.

"I think it's time we went back to the dorm," whispered Volta. Volteer was all too eager to agree; the dream far too fresh in his mind for any comfort at all. And if his dream did occur, he and Volta would be away from the danger.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: UNEXPECTED OUTCOMES, Where were Xavier and Sophia? Why weren't they at the dance? And will anything come from whatever they did?

* * *

I was asked to present Deacon and his group into the series as antagonists, but how will a dream ever come to reality? Now we have a picture of who the villains are, but the biggest villain is yet to be revealed…who employed the group? Why? Did it have something to do with the priceless DSA's 2400 crystals? Or a hatred of the dragons? A war beginning to brew? Or something far worse and forgotten…or so assumed…


End file.
